In Love With Myself
by DaizNDust
Summary: Have you ever felt unloved? Thats how Matthew Williams feels when he gets called 'Alfred' by his best friends on Valentines Day. In a weird twisted series of events Matthew finds himself in the 2p World and friends/in love with his 2p self, Canada.
1. Chapter 1

The Canadian ran down the darkened path that spiraled around the dark woods, tears flowed down his face.

Matthew Williams had always been used to being ignored, not recognized, and being alone.

But that day was Valentine 's Day…

He had been walking to his chair when his friend Arthur Kirkland had walked up and gave him some chocolate! He muttered a few words then said 'I love you Alfred…'

That's when Matthew threw the chocolate at him and burst into tears racing away from the building.

Matthew stopped and leaned against the tree, crying into its rough bark. He wished someone would care about him! And not mistake him as his stupid brother!

He turned to go back but tripped and tumbled down the side of a hill.

When he stopped rolling Matthew weakly sat up and looked down at his leg. His calve was sliced down the side.

The first thing that popped into his head was to apply pressure onto the wound; Matthew quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his leg. Then he stood up and looked around.

Matthew had no idea where he was…

He jumped as a leaf cracked somewhere, footsteps were drawing closer to him…

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against a tree falling to the ground as the footsteps approached him.

"Who's dis?" a familiar British voice exclaimed from above him, he heard another pair of footsteps approach.

"Who knows?"

Matthew's eyes flew open as he looked up, what he expected to find were Alfred and Arthur standing over him.

But what he found standing there were Arthur and Alfred…

….Just not his Arthur and Alfred…

* * *

**Sorry i havnt been posting guys~ Ive been busy with Christmas and all that ^^'**

** I will be posting more of Sweet Italian and Tino's trip to Ouran soon. (My friend would have killed me if i didnt start this story!)**

**Anyway sorry the first chapters so short -_-' **

**Enjoy!**

**~Daiz**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew stared up at the red headed version of his brother in horror. He tried to move back away from them but the red head swung his nail covered bat at Matthew, it sailed past Matthews head barley missing the Canadians curl.

"Don't move!" The Alfred growled and went back to talking to the crazy looking Brit. Matthew whimpered leaning against the oak tree that the bat had struck, he was weapon less and injured so he couldn't run...

What were these two going to do with me? He pondered watching as the American stood up straight.

"Boss would be happy with us if we brought you to him..."

Matthew was picked up bridal style by the American and had his hands tied behind his back.

"A-Are these handcuffs r-really-" Matthew stammered "I-I mean...I won't run..."

The American looked down at him surprised then looked at the Brit who unlocked the handcuffs.

"I'm Matthew... Who are you guys?"

The two looked at each other then looked back at him.

"I'm America and that's Britain or Artie" America muttered and looked sideways. Matthew smiled kindly at him nodding.

"It's a pleasure..." He whispered and looked around realizing that they were now in a city. It was turning dusk out and people were rushing around avoiding America and Britain as they walked down the sidewalk, some stopped and stared at the three incredulously like this was the first time ever seeing a human.

Matthew gulped nervously and looked down at his hand fiddling with them quietly, the air was very heavy here... Matthew could hardly breathe. They soon turned out of the city and walked down a rock covered path, a tall red and black mansion loomed in the distance. Britain ran ahead and opened the door for America who walked in with Matthew shortly afterwards.

The living room was a large dark room with a large tv on one side and couches surrounding the room, on one side was a large door looking in was a large table that could seat six people. A large doorway led to the large kitchen, and there was a shut door on the other side of the room near a set of stairs.

America walked up to the largest couch and used his foot to push the dark blonde off of it, after successfully getting the sleeping Frenchman off the couch he sat Matthew on the couch in his place.

"France go get mr boss man" America told the glaring Frenchman who cussed him out in French and walked over to the shut door walking in.

A crash came from the stairs as a familiar Chinese man came rolling down the stairs. He yelled curses up at the Russian following him and walked over to them.

This Yao had short brown hair instead of long with red eyes like everyone else. The Ivan had darker hair with red eyes as well.

"It's about time you two showed up!"

"Who is this aru?"

"He's a 1st player China...RUSSIA DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Matthew scooted away from the Russian who sat next to him and looked up at America who was looking at the closed door nervously.

Matthew looked at the door then at China who replaced Russia beside him.

"E-Excuse me...w-where am I?"

"You are at the-" China started to reply but was cut off by the closed door on the side of the room open with a bang. Matthew didn't dare move but the rest of the other flinched and jumped behind the couch.

Matthew heard footsteps walking up to him, he slowly looked up and froze.

He sat there staring at himself!?

* * *

**I know it's been forever brochacos! **

**Here it is the second part of In Love With Myself! Yay \(^_^)/ A Lot of Brochachos were yelling at me for not writing so there you go!**

**Like, Favorite, and Share~!**

**Love ya guys!**

**~Daiz**

**Edit:**

**OMG BROCHACHOS YOU WERE RIGHT XD**

**i had the chapter posted two times on this XD**

**see I'm on my phone and I copy/pasted it on here So it must have repeated itself...**

**sorry to the BROCHACHOS that I didn't believe...**

**I love you guys!**

**~Daiz**


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew didn't dare breathe as he looked up at himself, the person wasn't exactly a copy of him but it was pretty close. They both the same hair... But that Matthew was wearing a Scarlett coat and had shades over his eyes which were probably red like the others.

Matthew started to tremble as he closed his eyes turning his head down away from the scary version of himself.

This all... Had to be a dream... He was probably still passed out in the woods... This couldn't be real.

"But it is..."

Matthew looked up at the figure in shock, he bit his lip nervously at the terrified glances he was getting from the darker versions of all his friends. Matthew knew he had to run, the front door was locked but he could probably manage to break a window if he tried. But then the thought of him being lost in this strange world made him push the thoughts back.

The Canadian above him snapped his fingers and all of the others either scurried outside or upstairs, leaving Matthew to the hands of his look alike.

Matthew mewled in surprise as his look alike grabbed his wrists.

"P-Please don't hurt me...I'll do anything..."

The man just chuckled at his reaction and dropped him back on the couch. Matthew landed on the soft red velvet and pulled his knees to his chest in fear.

The man brought him some tea and set it on the coffee table infront of him, Matthew just stared at it not trusting the liquid.

"I wouldn't blame yeh, being kidnapped by those loons and brought here against your will just to be offered a cup if tea."

Matthew jumped at the hard tenderness in the others voice and nodded taking the tea up in one hand.

He was thirsty though...

Matthew delicately sipped the tea like Arthur had showed him and smiled faintly at how delicious it was.

Nothing could make this better...

But then a maid brought in pancakes...

It just became better.

Matthew chowed down the stack without hesitation, that made the other smile.

"I'm Matthew..." Matthew whispered shyly once he was finished with his second helping of the delicious pancakes.

"I'm Canada..." The other replied watching as Matthew smiled at him.

Matthew smiled at Canada politely and held out his hand shyly.

"It's nice to meet you..."

Canada only grunted and looked at one of the many blood stains on the wall, it looked like a heart!

Matthew smiled again and stood up to Canada's surprise.

"Well Canada I would love to stay and chat but I have to go home..."

The next two words made Matthews legs turn to jelly...

"You can't leave"

* * *

**BROCHACOS!**

**HERES AN UPDATE FOR YA!**

**LOVE YA GUYS!**

**LIKE, FAVOURITE, REVIEW AND SHARE~**

**~DAIZ**


End file.
